The present invention relates to data processing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a data storage device capable of improving a write speed, and a data storage system including the data storage device.
Hard disk drives/discs (HDDs) have conventionally been used in numerous applications as data storage devices. HDDs are magnetic storage devices providing large storage capacity at relatively low cost. More recently, HDDs have been replaced by so-called solid state drives/discs (SSDs). This replacement has been made possible by improvements in semiconductor fabrication and design technologies. Like HDDs, SSDs provide large capacity, non-volatile data storage. However, SSDs are wholly electronic devices and do not require the electro/mechanical components used in HDDs. SSDs are generally superior to HDDs in terms of performance reliability.
Data write speeds for contemporary SSDs are similar to that of HDDs. In contrast, data read speeds for SSDs is significantly higher than that of HDDs. The improved performance reliability and faster read speed afforded by SSDs makes them an attractive choice for next-generation mass storage devices. Unfortunately, the manufacturing costs associated with SSDs is still significantly higher than those associated with HDDs, at least on a per data unit storage basis. Accordingly, the replacement of HDDs by SSDs in many applications is not yet economically feasible.
Such economic cost drivers has resulted in the development and use of so-called “hybrid HDDs” that incorporate and emphasize advantages from both SSD and HDD technologies. In practical effect, however, hybrid HDDs merely use some form of SDD as a front-end data buffer while bulk storing the vast majority of received data in an HDD. The full performance capabilities afforded by the SSD operating as independent storage device is yet to be realized in many applications.